Let's Play Basketball again, Someday
by Blank ojou-sama
Summary: Everything is fine after the match against the Rakuzan. Everything is fine until Kuroko quit the Seirin basketball club. Problem arises, what is the real reason why Kuroko quit the basketball? Can the seirin and the generation of miracles find out before it's too late? My very first fanfic XD so please be gentle...
1. Chapter 1

Prrrriiiittt! Silence followed

102 - 101

Seirin vs. Rakuzan

"Did we... just win?" the seirin basketball captain Hyuuga whisper.

The match against Rakuzan was intense... if it is not for Kuroko and Kagami surely they would've been defeated..

"We...we...WE WIN! YEAH!" Kagami shouted... then loud cheers follows... the whole team is crying from joy and hugging each other...

"Akashi, daijoubu desu ka?" Rakuzan team asked their captain expecting their captain to get angry to them but they didn't expect Akashi's reaction

"Hai, daijoubu." He then turns to them... smiling happily...

"THANK YOU FOR THE GOOD GAME!" Rakuzan and Seirin bows to each other... then goes to their locker.

"Oi, where's Kuroko?" Kagami suddenly asked...

"Now that you mention it... i haven't seen him since after the game" Riko, their coach said while thinking

"Riko what's that?" Kiyoshi said while pointing on the chair where Kuroko usually sits.

Riko hesitantly goes to the certain spot then her eyes widen.

'Kuroko Tetsuya resignation letter' it says outside the envelope. She immediately opened it

'I, Kuroko Tetsuya, would like to inform you that i am resigning Seirin basketball team due to personal matters. Thank you.' The writing is not neat probably from shaking and there are tears stain on the small paper.

The room suddenly became quite. All of them are stunned, not knowing what to say. The happy feeling they felt a while ago is immediately replaced by confusion, sadness, disappointment and anger...

"W-well l-let's just go home a-and just rest...ha-ha-ha"Riko while on the verge of tears said to the team while trying to enlighten their mood but to no avail...

"Y-yeah" Koganei said "Are you okay Kagami-kun?"Kiyoshi said to Kagami feeling sorry for him...

"...Hai, let's go home i'm tired" He said looking on the floor then they leave..

* * *

"Akashi let's go, all of them are waiting outside." Mayuzumi said to their captain

"Yes, let's go" then they walk outside but coincidentally saw the sad looking seirin team. It is as if they're the ones who lost in the wanted to ask them but then notice that Kuroko is not with them... 'what happened?' He was about to ask them but his phone rang... "Moshi,moshi" he said "...meeting?" "... I'll be there immediately" he glance one more time at the sight of the seirin team 'something's not right. I'll definitely find out what's wrong. I'm still absolute'

* * *

There was someone walking on the street quietly... he is drenched from sweat as if he run around the world, his skin is much paler than usual, and is coughing every now and then like there's no tomorrow, his usual emotion face is replaced by pain.

"U-uncle tadaima" he said weakly to the man sitting in front if the television with silver shoulder length hair in low ponytail with fair skin and blueish eyes.

"Oh okaerinasai Tetsuya!" but after seeing his nephew's state "O-oi daijoubu?!" He said in panick

"H-hai i-i'm just *cough, cough* tir-" but then he collapse...

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Damn it! Please don't let it happen again! Onegai Kami-sama" he said while nervously dialing at his phone "Moshi, moshi i need an ambulance immediately here at ( insert address) .

* * *

"Aominecchi let's visit Akashicchi!" Kise beamed

"Heh.. i still value my life go ask the others" Aomine said while eating popsicle with his old teammates with the exception of Akashi and Kuroko

"Oha-asa said that Aquarius have a very bad luck today that's why we also have to visit Kuroko and I have to give this toy plush. Not that I'm worried or anything." He said while pushing his eyeglass upwards to hide his embarrassment.

"Mido-chin is tsundere *crunch*crunch and Aka-chin might not want some snacks today"

"Baka! Akashi don't care about snacks!" Midorima shouted at Murasakibara

"All of you are not thinking! My Tetsu-kun must be very tired and also Akashi-kun. Let's just visit seirin altogether with Akashi tomorrow." Momoi said to them or more like shouted to them.

* * *

Akashi look at his window while drinking his tea unable to sleep 'what's this? why do I feel like something bad is happening?' Of course he still feel bad about losing to seirin but the feeling he's getting... it's as if he's missing something ' there's a reason why seirin is looking like that. Well I'll just visit them tomorrow' he said and was about to go back to the bed but accidentally knock the picture frame on his desk. He pick the picture frame and turn it over. What he saw made his eyes narrow as he turned pale and he almost forgot to breath... it's a picture of their Teiko days the Generation of Miracles... it got crack on the part where Kuroko is standing. He immediatly called Midorima after a few rings he finally answered "Akashi what wrong?" He groggily ask "Shintarou tell the others to meet at the cafe near the seirin high at 8:00am sharp. We have to visit them, if late they won't like what would happen." Then he hung up he is still looking at the picture before heading to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really really sorry about my grammar mistakes. English is not my native language but i'm trying my best to make it readable =) sorry about the ooc-ness and for further mistakes. Please do correct me about my grammaring I would love to learn a lot from you guys... :)**

**Well, obviously I do not own anything XD**

* * *

The GoM except Kuroko meet at the certain destination. Midorima came first followed by Kise then Momoi dragging Aomine and lastly Murasakibara and Akashi.

"Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi! Ohayou!'' Kise shouted happily

They look surprise to see dark bags under Akashi's eyes, all of them decided not to mention anything fearing for their own life... all of them except of course a certain Aho

"Oi Akashi what's with the eyebags? Didn't have a good sleep?" Aomine said while smiling teasingly. 'He's going to die' that's what all of the others are thinking.

A pair of scissors was thrown to Aomine's direction lucky for him he was able to dodge it instinctively "Daiki, care to repeat that?" The temperature suddenly drop. Dark aura surrounding Akashi while looking at Aomine with a menacing glare...all them gulp while sweating profusely at the evil aura his former captain was emitting...

Aomine realize what he said "a-ahh g-gomen Akashi hehe" he said laughing nervously

"Well I don't have time for punishment today but I have important matter to discuss with all of you" they we're surprise that Akashi let Aomine live but the atmosphere became so serious so they decided not to interrupt Akashi.

"Chotto matte,you do realize that Kuroko is not here,nee?" Midorima ask

"I do know, well, as I was saying I feel something happened to seirin..." Akashi said looking at his coffee.

"Akashicchi when you say seirin... do you mean..?" Kise said worrying "...Tetsu?"Aomine followed

"Hai, that's why I want to visit them"

"Aka-chin yesterday i didn't saw Kuro-chin with his team... i was about to give him the new flavored vanilla candy" Murasakibara told Akashi

"I notice it too on the last quarter of you're game Tetsu-kun did not look that well, demo ... i thought it's just my imagination. Something's wrong that time! Tetsu-kun became more and more unreadable and that time I cannot completely know what was wrong that's why I let my thought go!" Momoi shouted while panicking as realization dawned her.

"Then we have to get answer from seirin, Akashicchi" Kise suddenly became serious which was rare

"Well, let's go" Akashi said to them

* * *

The seirin court was very quiet. They still can't believe the fact that Kuroko resigned.

"The Generation of Miracles must have something to do with Kuroko resigning!" Kagami shouted while dunking with unbelievable strength

"Baka! Why would they do something like that, they change, remember!" Riko shouted in frustration

"But they must've been angry because Kuroko beat them that's why they made him quit!'' Satoshi retorted angrily

"Oi don't blame the GoM didn't Kuroko mentioned that he quit because of personal matter!" Hyuuga shouted back

"We must have done something wrong... did we..did I... become a monster...d-did I hurt Kuroko? I-i wasn't able to offered him a fist bump... I-i..." Kagami said as tears started forming in his eyes. Silence followed as they started thinking...

"Mah...Kuroko had his own reason, if he didn't want to tell us let him be" Kiyoshi break the silence.

"D-demo h-he said we're a team! We're supposed to rely on each other! Kagami and Kuroko are supposed to be a shadow-light duo!"Furihata cried

"And he promised to make us number 1 in Japan... there's still inter high!" Izuki said looking at his feet. Everyone becomes quiet... until the door opened.

"Mou~ it's so quiet nee, Akashicchi?" Everyone know that voice belong to none other than Kise Ryouta

"Seems like there's a problem, nanodayo" Midorima said

"*crunch crunch* something wrong?" The giant Murasakibara said while munching his chips.

The seirin look at the GoM seriously. The atmosphere became tensed then before they knew it Kagami march forward then he punch the nearest GoM member Aomine straight on the face then grab him by his collar "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KUROKO!?" He shouted to Aomine. The seirin did not expect that Kagami would do that especially in front of Akashi. The GoM we're to shock to move except Akashi who is starting to change his aura.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Aomine said while recovering from the unexpected punch

"Dai-chan!" Momoi said worrying

"O-oi b-bakagami!" Riko said hesitantly. Kagami's eyes we're burning with anger.

"Taiga. . Down. Now!" Akashi demanded. Kagami was hesitating because he was blinded by anger

"Are you defying me?" Akashi said in authoritative voice.

"Kagamicchi... please put Akashicchi down" Kise said wanting his questions to be answered. Slowly and hesitantly he put Aomine down but his gaze is still burning with anger.

"Well since I'm not here to waste time I have some important matter to discuss with you, seirin" Akashi said matching their stares/glare at them.

"Well I also have something to discuss with you about this!" Kagami shove the letter in front of Akashi. The rest of the GoM gasped.

* * *

"N-nani! It can't be true! He hadn't shown any signs of it for the past few years!" Kuroko's uncle, Tsugumi shouted at the doctor.

"We manage to stop the virus for a few years with the help of medicine... but the virus is spreading with a great speed to the point that the medicines cannot help anymore... are you sure he didn't show any symptoms of it for the past few months?" The doctor asked Tsugumi

"H-he didn't tell me anything at all! He is a very selfless kid and very independent! T-that's why i don't know" he said while tears are streaming down at his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsugumi but I'll tell you the truth... his lungs are failing him... he might not survive until.. winter." The doctor said. "A-arigatou" Tsugumi said while the doctor comforted him.

The doctor has been the one who treated Kuroko since he was a kid. He knows Kuroko's love for basketball and his family before Kuroko became sick... The doctor sigh he really want the boy to live but a misfortune befall into him. At the age of 5 he started to play his REAL basketball and he always smile making everyone else happy but not until when he became 9 he was rushed into hospital after collapsing while playing 1-on-1 with his father. He caught a very rare disease that caused a lung failure and eventually die. But all of them didn't give up and called the best doctor to cure the boy but in the end they've just able to stop it for a while. But since Kuroko really love basketball he asked his father to teach him a new style of basketball and that is what he is using until now. "I hope miracles will happen to Kuroko afterall he's my bestfriend's son" the doctor smiled

* * *

**The next chapter is already finished! =D sooo... i'll just post it after 2-3 days .**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter (i'm starting to be an apologetic mushroom lol XD) but really i'm sorry . I'm not doctor or anything so bear with it :D Also thank youu for the follows and fave.. i really, really appreciate it, it makes me happy 0/0 anyways here you go!**

* * *

Kuroko sat in the lonely white room, again. He know this would happen. He look outside the window. 'How are they? I forgot to congratulate them, I already miss playing with them, eating with them at Maji burger.' "I forgot to talk to Akashi-kun" he sigh "at least I've done my part" he was about to sleep but the door opened loudly

"Tetsuya-kun!" Kuroko's eyes shot open when he heard a familiar voice a orange hair with bright highlights upper, while the lower darker orange, similar to Kagami came into his view

"Ogiwara-kun. Domo. How did you k-" he was about to ask his childhood friend but Ogiwara cut him off "Of course I know dummy. I watched the game" he said while grinning widely

"You watched it?" Kuroko ask not believing that Ogiwara watch the match knowing what happened after the 111-11 incident

"Ya i did, i know you're going to win, oh i see you're still wearing the sweatbands i gave you" he said smiling happily but then turned into a serious look "Daijoubu Tetsuya-kun, tell me the truth" he said while trying to look into Kuroko's eyes

Kuroko sigh "Hai, don't worry Ogiwara-kun" he said monotonously

"Yosh! Then let's play one on one!"he suddenly shouted while throwing his fist in the air

Kuroko tilted his head in confusion "Ogiwara-kun I'm in the hospital" he said as if stating the obvious.

"Oh you don't know yet? You're still free!" His friend said cheerfully "well 'til..." his cheerful demeanor automatically replace by sadness. Kuroko sensing it smile a little at his friend

"Hai, let's go" he then got up and left the hospital with his long lost childhood bestfriend

* * *

It took minutes for the GoM to absorb what was written on the small paper.

"Eh!? K-kurokocchi q-quit basketball? B-but he l-loves basketball!" Kise said trying not to cry

"Oi bakagami! You're kidding right?" Aomine said not believing them

Akashi still look calm but inside he is pissed, angry, curious and disappointed 'after that game he just resigned and disappeared! We didn't even had a chance to talk'

Midorima may not admit it loudly but he is worried about the smaller boy... yesterday according to Oha-asa Aquarius had a very bad luck. They might not get along with most of the things but they always get along inside the library and he always listen to him whenever he talks about oha-asa and Kuroko is like their youngest brother.

"We have to find Tetsu-kun!" Momoi sobbed

"H-huh?! I thought you guys know where did Kuroko go!" Kagami stutter

"Heh...SO THAT'S WHAT THE PUNCH FOR?!" A visible vain popped in Aomine's forehead. Then Kagami and Aomine started fighting while the rest of the seirin team were speechless.

"Daiki, Taiga" without losing any second both of them stopped fighting

"H-hai Akashi?" They nervously said

'that's more like it' Akashi said thinking

"We have to find Kuroko" Riko finally broke into her trance.

"Contact me immediately if anyone of us finds Kuroko" Akashi said he then take his leave with the rest of them.

* * *

A dribbling sound and a squeaking sound can be heard in the court

"Tetsuya do you still remember the move you're father thought us" he said dribbling the ball while panting

"Hai" he said then he steals the ball then did the phantom shot

"I'm still amazed everytime you do the phantom shot... but I missed you're old style" he stop running and he look down at the floor until a single tear escape his eyes.

Kuroko frown seeing his best friend cry. He look at the ball in his hands.

"You and I both know that I can't use that style anymore since I was 9" he said not showing any emotion

"But you should've stop playing basketball. You're condition will just get worst!"Ogiwara shouted hysterically

Kuroko gets angered by his friend idea about stopping basketball "If I stopped playing basketball a long time ago, I would not experience the happiness from my teammates, the pain from being left behind, the hardship we went through, the success we felt everytime we win, the joy I felt everytime i wake up, the hope and the... contentment." He said not showing any hint of emotion until a single tear followed by a many tears escape his eyes.

Ogiwara who stand across Kuroko is dumbfounded "gomen'' he whispered loud enough for Kuroko to hear. He walk towards Kuroko a gave him a friendly hug "gomen for not understanding you, i'm just worried... to think that my bestfriend i-is... is...d-d" he couldn't say the word because he cannot accept it, it's painful to accept the truth so he just cried with him.

* * *

After a minute or two Kuroko regained his composure. "Let's buy snacks I'm hungry"

"oh, I heard that there's a new café near the park and I want to try it" Ogiwara cheerfully said as if nothing happened

"Let's go to Maji Burger I want vanilla sh-" "and I heard they have a delicious vanilla shake there!" Ogiwara continued pretending not to hear Kuroko

"Let's go" Kuroko agreed without hesitation "but Ogiwara-kun not letting someone finish their sentence is rude" Kuroko said while pouting a little

"Hai, hai, mengo mengo (gomen, gomen) Let's go!'

"Ogiwara-kun you're still noisy as ever" Kuroko bluntly said

"Oi, you're much worse when we're still kids!" Ogiwara retorted "but what will you do if they found you?"

Kuroko seemed to get nervous "... Let's just see" he said obviously not wanting to talk about it.

'I know you already had a plan... but whatever that plan is... i hope it's for the best' Ogiwara told himself

* * *

"Man, I'm beat" Aomine yawned while stretching

"Aka-chin let's eat first we're hungry we've been looking for Kuroko for along time and plus I don't have snacks anymore" Murasakibara whined

"Akashicchi it's so hot let's take a break first" Kise complained

"Akashi I heard there's a new café opened near the park let's just stop there for awhile" Midorima suggested

"Fine, then we'll plan where to find Kuroko next"

"Yosh! It's settled then" Momoi said gleefully

* * *

**So here's the new chapter as i promised :) wait for the next chapter! It's already finished YaY!**

**I hope you don't mind about me entering Ogiwara =)**

**Mou~ i'm so excited to post the next chapter! Do you think they'll meet?**

**Let's make a little sneak peak**

_**Sneak Peak:**_

_Without wasting any time Aomine stand up and ran towards Akashi._

_"Oi Akashi you shouldn't have to -"_  
_Aomine was about to say something but he was unable to finish it and he just stand near Akashi... unable to move and to think. The rest of them except Akashi stood like a frozen statue when they noticed that someone is with their captain... Because in front of Akashi there is a certain blue haired boy that they've been looking for the whole time._

_"Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsu-kun?!"_


	4. Chapter 4

"oh, do you still remember the time when we went to a circus haunted house and the fake ghost who was supposed to scare us, got scared because he didn't see you, hahaha! That was priceless!"

"hai" Kuroko answered smiling slightly at the memory

Ogiwara and Kuroko keeps talking and chatting about their previous life... Or more like Ogiwara keeps talking and Kuroko just keep nodding until they reach their desitination...the new café.

"Well, let's check it out" Ogiwara said while pulling Kuroko inside.

"Don't get excited Ogiwara-kun I assure you that the cafe would not run" Kuroko said with a hint of amusement in his voice

"Heh I know." "I'll order while you can just look for a nice spot. Okay?"

Kuroko only gave him a nod and sat on the corner near the window. He sigh while observing people outside the park. 'What would I say if they find me.' He sigh again 'well, after a week or so I'll probably be back to my cage and will never pla-' his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a rainbow color hairs walking towards the cafe which is unmistakably his former teammates.

He began to panick inside and starts looking around for any other way out. Luckily for him there's a back door. He quickly went through the back door and run unnotice by the the others towards the quiet part of the park. When he stops, he is panting heavily while regaining his breath... he texted Ogiwara

**From: Kuroko**

**Subject: I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry Ogiwara-kun but I cannot stay there. I promise i'll** **make it up to you. **

He press the send button and after a few minutes Ogiwara called

''Tetsuya-kun where are you now?''

"Ah, gomenasai Ogiwara-kun demo I cannot tell you where i am right now" he said wanting to be alone for awhile

"Kuroko just tell me where are you right now"telling by the last name basis and the tone he's using he is very serious.

"I'm at the park near the abandoned playground"

"Fine, wait for me there" he said then he hung up.

Silence once again envelope him but not for long. He heard a voice that made his world stop

"Tetsuya" a voice behind him said making him shiver. Only one name came into his mind... but unfortunately it was followed by more voices... vioces he don't want to hear.

"Oi Akashi you shouldn't have to -''

* * *

"Uwaahhh so many people -ssu!" Kise complains while pointing the cafe

"It's because it is a newly opened business, nanodayo."

"Well i hope they serve sweets" Murasakibara lazily said

"Oi all you care is about sw-" Aomine was about to say something to Murasakibara when he notice something "Matte...where's Akashi-kun?"

"ehh?! Akashi- kun is missing?" Momoi curiously asked

"Akashicchi! Akashicchi" Kise cried loudly to the point that some people were looking at them

"you're noisy,nanodayo"

"Ohh...now i remembered Aka-chin run into that direction"

"Baka! You should have told us immediately, let's go" Aomine ran first followed by Momoi, Midorima and Kise.

Murasakibara was left standing near the cafe... "but I'm hungry" as if a cue his stomach growls. "But maybe it's important" he sigh then after debating whether he will follow them or not he ended up following them.

* * *

"Uwwaaahhh! Where did Akashicchi go?" Kise said while looking to his surrounding

"Mou~ I'm so tired"Momoi said while panting heavily."Where did he go?!''

"Let's just continue looking for him'' Midorima wipe the sweat in his forehead

* * *

After a minute or two they still unable to find their former captain.

"Let's just rest here for a minute. I'm so tired. I 'm pretty sure we're supposed to eat awhile ago... what happened?" Aomine grumble while sitting on the bench near the abandoned playground.

"I'm hungry too... Midorimacchi, why can't we eat first then just look for Akashicchi later?" Kise said while faking his tears.

"Nee, nee Kise-kun is right I'm also thirsty Midorin"

"..."

"Oi oha asa freak! What are you looking at can't you see we're dying here!"Aomine said. After receiving no response from the green head, a visible vain popped on Aomine's forehead "are you even listening?!" He said getting pissed

"...Chotto...Is that...Akashi?" Dismissing what all of them said "But why is he in here?" Midorima said when he caught a glimpse of a red head.

Without wasting any time Aomine stand up and ran towards Akashi.

"Oi Akashi you shouldn't have to -"

Aomine was about to say something but he was unable to finish it and he just stand near Akashi... unable to move and to think. The rest of them except Akashi who followed stood like a frozen statue when they noticed that someone is with their captain... Because in front of Akashi there is a certain blue haired boy that they've been looking for the whole time.

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsu-kun?!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger Alert XD sorry if it's short I promise i'll do better on the next following chapters**

**how was it? Is it confrontation time... or not?**

**Leave a review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the new update minna-san! **

**Have you heard that Kuroko no Basuke season 3 has been green-****lit! YAY anyways here you go!**

* * *

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsu-kun?!"

Kuroko immediately stiffened, his eyes narrowed while he put his shaking hands in his pockets. He took a big breath to regain his composure as he slowly turn around

"D-domo, minna-san" he said politely

"Oi Tetsu! Don't just act normally! We're looking for you everywhere baka! Then you just act like nothing's happening! We didn't even had a chance to eat lunch!" Aomine said angrily to Kuroko

"Kurokocchi, why did you suddenly disappear like that it's scary -ssu!" Kise wailed

"Now, Tetsuya care to explain you're self?" Akashi said his eyes glinting

"I'm sorry for making you all worry. I'll be heading now." He stooped and tried to flee using his misdirection.

Unfortunately he felt a painful grip on his wrist. When Kuroko turned around he felt another painful sensation ran across his left cheek. Akashi hid his eyes with his bangs and his right hand stay in the midair while his left stay on Kuroko's wrist.

They we're stunned even Murasakiba who just arrive. Realization dawned them... 'did Akashi... just slapped Kuroko?!' All of them were thinking. They know Akashi never ever laid a hand in any of them, he just threatened them or use scissors. They didn't see that coming at all.

Kise was about go to Kuroko and Midorima was about to calm Akashi but the aura he was emitting is enough to stop their tracks.

"How dare you think of us lowly. Thinking that you could escape using that technique of yours in front of me." Akashi said calmly but there's a hint of disgust in his voice. "Now tell me Tetsuya, why did you quit basketball and tried to disappeared like that?" His voice is firm and his patience is wearing thin.

Kuroko was left no choice but to lie and hurt them. He knows it will come to this sooner or later. He sigh it's windy today yet when he spoke...the wind becomes quiet

"I don't like to be a basketball player anymore" Kuroko said without batting an eye but inside his heart is crying painfully.

Despite what his feeling he continued "It's so boring, there's no more challenge I already became the best and no one can beat us already" he hates lying that's why he is very blunt, yet here he is lying about the thing he loves the most... basketball. He feel disgusted with the words slipping in his mouth but still remained compose and calm

"Kuro-chin that's not true. Basketball is fun you're the one who that've made us realized that!" Murasakibara reasoned, his pride and hope for basketball is crushing into million pieces. The Kuro-chin he knows will never ever say that. He wanted that Kuro-chin even if it means to treat him vanilla shakes eveyday or to stop eating sweets he'll do it just to bring back that Kuro-chin.

"Kurokocchi tell me it's not true! It's not true right?!" Kise cried pleadingly. His 'bestfriend' would hate the new Kuroko if he meet him. Kise wanted to vomit because of the feeling he was getting now. He wanted to shout, hit or kick Kuroko to knock some sense into him.

"What I'm saying is true, all of you and the rest are weaklings" he coldly said to them

"...who are you?"Aomine suddenly said making them all quiet"...you're not Tetsu, you're not the Tetsu I've known... i don't know you" he whispered. That's not his former shadow. That's not the one who beat them nor the one he knows! He found the joy into playing the basketball and he was able to bring back the smile on his face everytime his on the court! 'This is just a dream' he repeatedly said to himself like a mantra. He was shaking and he wanted to punch someone.

Midorima just push his glasses and tightened his grip into his lucky item to hide his pained expression. He knows it's because of Kuroko he realized the value of teammates. It's also because of Kuroko he became more competitive and it's all because of him why they became friends again. So why? They're just starting again. They're still mending their broken bond. So why?

"Tetsu-kun *hic the Tetsu-kun that i love *hic will never ever say that" Momoi cried unable to hold her emotion anymore. That's not even Tetsu-kun! He's not the gentleman, sweet, kind-hearted Tetsu-kun he fell in love with!

"I hate basketball again. I hate my teammates and all of you. That's the truth." Kuroko said as he swallowed the lump forming in throat. He is breaking with them and if this continue he's sure that the dam will broke.

Akashi was caught off guard. He tried to read Kuroko's eyes but only found coldness and unexplainable emotions in them... he was about to say something but someone appeared.

"Tetsuya-kun I've been looking for yo- oh, do you know them?" Ogiwara said pointing towards the GoM's direction. Kuroko looked at them coldy before saying "no, i don't know them. Let's go"

* * *

Ogiwara has been looking for Kuroko for awhile now but he still haven't found him yet. He sigh where in the universe is he?! He was about to give up but he saw someone, not just someone it's them... the GoM. He hid behind the bush near the slide... just as he sat comfortable he heard a loud 'SLAP' he immediately look up only to see that Kuroko's former captain slapped him. He about to stand up and help Kuroko but decided against it knowing that he 'hopefully' can handle them. After a few more talking he saw Kuroko slowly change expression. The expression he always see when was about to break down so he decided to butt in.

"Tetsuya-kun I've been looking for yo- oh, do you know them?" He said pretending not to know them. Kuroko seems to be grateful that he came and so he played along

"no, i don't know them. Let's go" and he drag me home.

* * *

Kuroko sat quietly in the living room. He's just staring at the tea Ogiwara offered to him awhile ago.

*cough*cough *cough Kuroko cough harshly

"Kuroko daijoubu?" 'Is he alright' Kuroko asked himself. There's no way he'll be alright " no I'm not" he answered truthfully

" i- i just lied in front of them and i a-also l-lied to m-myself! I lied t-to everybody!" He stuttered.

Ogiwara look at his friend unable to do anything but to look at him slowly breaking... the same expression he saw when the doctor told them the news about Kuroko's disease.

"You cannot hide forever and you know that. Sooner or later they wil- they must know the truth. They're your teammates and your friends!"

"But I will become a burden to all of them" Kuroko deadpanned

"You're already being a burden to them, baka" Ogiwara snorted. "The fact that they're looking for you everywhere means that they care for you."

"But I hurt their feelings... and i can't tell them about my disease and that I'm... dying" he whispered the last part

Ogiwara opened the door before looking at Kuroko and smiled sincerely at him

"For once, try being dependent" Kuroko seemed to get shocked at the statement as he visibly stiffened "well, just rest for a moment... it's been a long day afterall" then he close the door after he left.

Kuroko lie down and keep thinking about what his friend told him

He take out his wallet and look at the the seirin and the teiko basketball team pictures.

"...be dependent, huh..." he whispered to himself as his consciousness dimmed

* * *

**A/N: so...i hope you like it =D Anyways thank you for following and for the faves I really, really, appreciate it guys. Still making the next chapter. I hope I could finish and post it immediately.**

**Review? ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

Ogiwara sat baside Kuroko, watching him sleep peacefully. He sigh...

"Why you? Why you of all people?! You're such a good friend and a good son to uncle... so i don't understand at all. Kami-sama onigai let him live" he fight the urge to cry in front of his sleeping best friend. He look at Kuroko after a minute he's making a small low sounds continuously until it gets louder and harsher coughs. Ogiwara suddenly became alert and started shake him gently.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" He ran near the door. He immediately opened the light and to his horror he saw how pale Kuroko is. He dialed the hospital number while gently patting Kuroko's back

"Oi Tetsuya! Tet- Hello?! I need ambulance immediately here at (address)!" He shouted while looking as if his anytime he's going to faint. He continuously keeps checking his pulse afraid of what might happen.

Kuroko violently cough repeatedly as it becomes harsher and painful like his lungs and throat are going to rip out. He felt like there's a wet substance coming out from his mouth and his tongue taste like copper or some kind of metal. He can't hear anything as his vision started to swim. He saw a faint figure of Ogiwara panicking. He feels tired and his eyelids are becoming heavy. He glance at his hand and the last thing he saw...is his blood.

* * *

Kuroko is greeted with the white bright light and the sound of the beeping machines. He realized that he's in the hospital 'What happened? The last thing I remembered is sleeping on Ogiwara-kun's bed?' He then felt warmth sensation on his left hand he looked to his left hand and saw his uncle holding his hand while resting. He looked into the couch and saw a sleeping figure of Ogiwara. He tried to move his left hand but ended up waking his uncle in the process.

"... TETSUYA?!" He shouted then he saw Ogiwara waking up from his peripheral view.

"Tetsuya-kun?!" He has the same expression that his uncle has 'what happened?'

"D-domo" 'why do i feel like my throat is so dry?' He wondered "what happened?" He manage to ask

Tsugumi and Ogiwara exchange looks as if they're silent conversing.

"... you almost died" His uncle finally said after a few minutes.

"You've been sleeping for three weeks!" Ogiwara murmured so that expains why my throat is so dry

"you lost you're consciousness while you're asleep, you became so pale and you're pulse is really slow...y-you look... s-so dead!" He lied at some part as he cringe at the painful memory.

Kuroko look at them not showing any hint of emotions "then i'm sorry for making you all worry" he bowed slightly.

"Seriously, you're still thinking of others even if you're condition is -" Tsugumi was unable to finish his sentence knowing that finishing that sentence will only hurt Tetsuya.

Awkward silence envelope the room. Luckily for them the doctor entered.

"Oh, you're already awake! Are you feeling okay?" He asked while preparing some kind of medicines

"Hai"

"Drink this it'll help you into reducing the pain you're feeling after some time." He gave a water and the medicine to Kuroko. He frowned when he saw how pale Kuroko was.

"Thank you very much doctor"

"No problem. oh, and can I talk to you Mr. Tsugumi?" He gave a meaningful look to Tsugumi. He only reply with a nod.

"Umh... Kuroko I'll just buy something to eat outside, you want anything?" Ogiwara said

"No I'm fine, thank you"

* * *

The GoM (except Kuroko) who are walking towards the seirin high were still thinking of what happened three weeks ago they continued searching for Kuroko but to no avail.

"I-i still can't believe t-that Kurokocchi s-said that" Kise looking distress

"That's not Tetsu... that's not him... There's no way that's Tetsu!"

"Kuro-chin is lying. right, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara said while looking pleadingly at Akashi.

'Something is definitely not right, he's hiding something.' Akashi keep thinking about the possibilities why Kuroko suddenly change.'and that man... right, he's from that Meiko the one i met near the infirmary and his name is... Ogi-' he suddenly felt a pair of eyes looking at him like he had just grown two heads

"...what?" He calmly asked

"Aka-chin is spacing out... could it be that you're thinking about foods?" Murasakibara innocently asked the read head

"I told you Akashi don't care about foods!" Aomine shouted at him

"Ehh~, why not, they're delicious, you want some?"

"Oi! Just keep quiet!"

"It's rare for you to get lost in your thoughts, nanodayo" Midorima said ignoring the two "want to share you're thoughts?"

"It's nothing. It's just i remembered the one who was with Kuroko... Shigehiro Ogiwara from Mieko, his childhood friend"

"Meiko...oh yeah..." Kise said as he remembered how they destroyed them by letting them score 11 on purpose. He mentally laugh at how cold and monsters were they that time. But now they realized their mistakes and it's all thanks to Kuroko but now...

"We're here" Akashi said breaking their train of thoughts.

When they entered the seirin court, they are expecting to see them training or bickering noisily but definitely not sulking at the corner as if someone died.

Riko immediately rise alerting the rest of the team in the process.

"Did you found anything?" The first thing she said to them

"No" Akashi lied. Obviously, not wanting them to know about three weeks ago.

"Are~? Where's the big handed man and the four eyebrow man?" Murasakibara asked them

"Big han- oh Teppie is not here he's in the hospital, for his leg check up as for Kagami, well, h-he's still looking for Kuroko" Riko answered

"Putting that aside have you found anything interesting?" Akashi hoping that they found at least some thing

"No, i'm sorry, we haven't found anything"

"Is that so" He said disappointed

"...W-well Kiyoshi told me something awhile ago, but i doubt it has something to do with Kuroko" Hyuuga finally spoke

"Spill it" Akashi demanded

"He saw Kuroko's childhood friend, Ogiwara in the ***** hospital. It's probably nothing but i thought he might know something. I mean, Kuroko once told us that he move far away with his parents after, err, the match. I was just thinking that if he's here he definitely know something. It's just, I'm curious"

They look at each other for awhile

"Keep looking for more information. Call me if you have found anything interesting. We'll take our leave now."

"That's it?!" Their coach shouted at them but it seems like they ignored the bruenette.

She turned around at her teammates

"Really that evil captain always order around like he's the boss" she huff

"Kids nowadays, don't they know that kouhais should respect their senpais!" Hyuuga started muttering about teaching them a lesson and how disrespectful they are... and so on

"Well, it's all for Kuroko so let's do our best" Izuki said

"Agreed!" The freshmen shouted in unison.

* * *

"Mr. Tsugumi... Kuroko's condition is worsening. Have you already contacted Tetsuo-kun?"

"Yes, he's in America... still looking for a cure." His face saddened

"I'm sorry but you might want to tell him to come home immediately in that way i could talk to him personally."

"Is there any problem, doc? Please tell me, i can handle it" Tsugumi balled his fist inside his pocket. Readying himself for the news to come

"...v-very well, Tetsuya is now in critical condition. The fact that he already started vomiting blood and had lost his consciousness for three weeks means that the virus is showing it's effect faster than we expected. I already contacted doctors from different countries that can help Tetsuya. I'm sorry"

"I-i don't understand, h-he still looks fine. He's not complaining about feeling in pain!" Tsugumi tried his best not to cry in front of the doctor.

"It's because of the pain killers that i gave him. I'm very sorry i suggest that you have to spend every minute with him." The heck?! Even the doctor didn't think that he'll survive! When the doctor left the dam broke.

* * *

"Yo, Tetsuya-kun! I bought you some food and vanilla milkshake!" Ogiwara shouted happily only to be greeted by the nurse who shussed him.

"I'm sorry sir but I let the patient sleep for a moment to do some test"

"No no no, no problem I'm sorry I'll just wait outside" Ogiwara scratched the back of his neck while blushing from embarrament. He the moment the stepped outside the room, he immediately froze. In front of his very eyes there are six men that he never expected to see.

The Generation of Miracles and his current light Kagami...

* * *

**A/N: Phew, I'm sorry for the late update school preparation's on the way T.T **

**Oh, and have you read the new manga chapter! Sugoi desu! Kuroko obtained thhe "quasi emperor eye"!**

**anyways expect the new chapter soon... Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aka-chin where are we going? I want some pocky" Murasakibara lazily said

"Stop complaining nanodayo. Akashi what are you planning?" Midorima said trying to hide his curiosity by pushing up his glasses

Akashi just smirked "Shintarou, it's very simple. We just have to talk to a 'friend' " the way he said the word 'friend' makes them shudder for some reason.

"What if he doesn't answer you"

"Oh, he will, I'll make sure of that. Since I always win, I'm always right and no one dares to defy me" he said with a scary smile and a murderous aura.

'Good luck Mr. Ogiwara the devil is coming, run for your life!' all of them gulped while thinking.

Snip, snip, snip

"devil huh?" Akashi said looking at them murderously

'S-scary...We're gonna die!'

"N-nothing A-akashicchi w-we're just k-kidding!"

"Y-yeah i-it's a joke, r-right g-guys?"All of them stutter except Murasakibara who is eating and Midorima who is trying to be calm but strongly griping his lucky item.

"Hmm?... you're very lucky i have use this later..." he said while snipping his scissor in the air as if it's some kind of trophy. A relief sigh escape the others

" but you're not yet finish"he added.

They tense again silently reprimanding themselves about forgetting that the de- Akashi could read their brain.

Silence engulfed them but only to be broken by the giant

"Are~ isn't that the four-eyebrow man?"

"Nah, let him b-" Aomine said but Kise ignored him

"Heh~? You're right! Kagamicchi!" Kise run towards Kagami who is walking while eating his last burger. He tackled him in the ground

"O-oi what are you doing?! Get off me!"

"Kagamicchi i miss you and Kurokocchi! Oh, Have you Kurokocchi it's been awhile when we saw him! UWAAAH!" Kise said while faking his tears.

"Get of him Kise people will get the wrong idea, nanodayo"

Then Kise realize their position he blushed and immediately got off Kagami "Eh?! Oh, gomen anywa-"

"Any news about Tetsuya, Taiga?" Akashi said. As always the read head captain doesn't have a long patience.

"N-no i was planning on going to the hospital where Kiyoshi-senpai saw Ogiwara, well that's until your annoying teammate tackled me" he said with an annoyed face and while pointing accusingly at Kise.

"Oh! we could go there altogether nee, Akashicchi?" Kise seemingly not affected about Kagami calling him annoying

"I suppose so, we should hurry let's go"

* * *

After a minute or two walk they finally reach their destination in the hospital. They made their way to the reception and of course, Akashi do the talking.

"The room of Ogiwara Shigehiro" he asked nicely, well a little nice, but much to his annoyance they're just staring at them like some kind of lovesick puppy.

Within a second the temperature suddenly dropped

"The room of Shigehiro Ogiwara" he demanded calmly.

That tone broke the trance of the receptionists. They nervously look for the said patient

"T-there's n-no Shigehiro O-ogiwara on t-the patient list , s-sir." If awhile ago they look like a lovesick puppy, now they look like a wet puppy.

Kise, Aomine and Kagami tried their best not to laugh at the poor receptionists. Midorima and Murasakibara simply don't care but Akashi is in deep thought

'If Ogiwara isn't a patient, but Teppie saw him here that means...'

This is the one and only time Akashi did not want to be absolute, he wanted to be wrong so bad, he wished to be wrong, but the feeling he is getting told him otherwise. After a minute of deep thought he finally had the courage to ask the question

"...how about Kuroko Tetsuya"

That one question was enough to silence all of them. Kise become serious, Aomine and Kagami's head shot up when they heard their shadow's name, Murasakibara suddenly stop eating, and Midorima tightened his grip on his lucky item he already thought that it maybe possible if... it's Kuroko but he didn't thought that Akashi will have the same conclusion he had earlier.

"Akashicchi... what do you mean...?"

"Akashi, it couldn't be Tetsu, right?" Aomine suddenly became scared

Kagami wasn't able to process it completely 'it's not possible, ...but what if...' he started thinking negative thoughts

Akashi only glared at them then back to the receptionists. The receptionists nervously look for the said name nervously obviously afraid from the six waiting teenagers.

"R-room 302 in w-ward 6, s-" the receptionist wasn't able to finish her sentence as the six men immediately run after they heard the room number.

They immediately found the ward. They pause in front of the ward 6 as if they're scared to enter the ward.

'Just to clarify things' Akashi thought

"Let's go" he said to them. They didn't say anything, they just nod at him. They walk slowly as they past the room 209..., 300..., 301..., and finally 302 they stop outside the room. In the door there's a name written in a silver nameplate

'Kuroko Tetsuya' it said. They let out a shakey breath. They stood there for moment letting the name in the nameplate sink inside them. Like always, Akashi was the first on to regain his composure

"Let's enter" he simply said. He was about to walk forward and open the door but suddenly a familiar figure walk out the door laughing obviously embarrassed about something... Kuroko's childhood friend Ogiwara, but he immediately froze as he saw them.

* * *

"Shigehiro, what a surprise, it's nice to see you again" Akashi started breaking their stupor

"Y-yeah, I-i'm O-ogiwara S-shigeh-hiro. H-how can I-i help y-you?" He replied nervously 'what am i gonna do?! Did they know?! Oh my Kami-sama! Help me!'

"I am Akashi Seijuro, that is Midorima Shintarou, beside him is Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta, the tall one is Murasakibara Atsushi, and finally Kagami Taiga." he gestured each one of them but then his features immediately become serious

"Now lets get to the point, shall we"

"W-wait t-there's a cafe n-near here, l-let's g-go there a-and we'll t-talk... he-he-he" Ogiwara said nervously laughing. He's like a prey caught in a trap.

* * *

**A/N: I''m very, very, very sorry for the late update! *bows repeatedly. I've been very busy this past days so I wasn't able to write anything.**

**well, it's confrontation time between Ogiwara and the GoM. What do you think will be their reaction!**

**see you in next chapter ;)**

**Ja ne~**


	8. Chapter 8

After reaching the cafe, they immediately ordered drinks then settled down. Silence engulfed them, waiting for one of them to speak up.

"S-so... err, we meet a-again" Ogiwara started but all of them didn't reply, they just looked at him

"Y-you're Kuroko's n-new light, a-am I right?" He said while looking at Kagami

"Yes" was the short reply he receive

"Let's get to the point , shall we. Why is Kuroko in the hospital?" Akashi demanded an answer

"Y-you know Kuroko talk a lot a-about you, g-guys" Ogiwara continued trying to ignore the question at all cost

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, answer me" Akashi said firmly as he grip the scissors in his pocket.

"A-and sometimes h-he e-" he was about to dodge the question but unfortunately the smaller read head emitted a scary aura that literally screams 'KILL'.

"I said. Tell. Me. How dare you defy me"

The cafe become quiet and tense. Some costumers were glancing at them while others tried their best to ignore it. Sweats started forming in Ogiwara's face as he nervously played with the hem of his shirt.

"F-fine" he take a few deep breath to calm himself.

"It's a very, very long story" he said but looks like the listeners didn't care

"We don't care just tell us, damn it!" Aomine shouted at him he had enough, his patience is wearing thin.

' yup, they don't care' Ogiwara thought

"... it's actually Kuroko's twin, who's in there."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Most of them, except Akashi, didn't know if it was the truth or he just made them up after all Kuroko was never the one to talk about his family. They turn their heads to Akashi knowing that he could determine if he is lying or not.

"Lie,tell us the truth" Akashi immediately saw through him.

He sigh maybe he should start listening to oha asa so that he could have a good luck

"...fine, i-it started when..."

**Flashback:**

**_8_ _years ago, 8 years old Tetsuya_**

_The dribbling sound of ball can be heard near the court._

_"Here, Tetsuya, catch!" His father, Kuroko Tetsuo, passed the ball to Tetsuya who threw the ball in the air and..._

_Sswwhooosshh..._

_It entered perfectly in the net._

_"Nice, Tetsuya-kun and uncle!" Ogiwara, who is on the bench taking a break, cheered._

_"Yosh~ you boys need to take a break come on! I bought food from the store near by!" Tetsuya's mother, Kuroko Yasuko told them. She has a silver eyes, brown shoulder length hair, and a pale skin which Tetsuya inherited with her feminine features and her low presence._

_"GYAHH! Auntie! Since when-?!" But he immediately brightened up when he saw the tray of food Yasuko is carrying._

_"Uncle! Tetsuya-kun! Let eat~!" He shouted at the father-son duo_

_"Yay! Ittakimasu!" Tetsuya shouted happily as he dragged his father._

_Hai~ hai~!" Tetsuo laugh while letting his son drag him._

_"Okaa-san, ōtou-san is teaching me and Ogiwara-kun his basketball style! Sugoi nee? It's so cool that it makes me like basketball more! I want to be like ōtou-san!" He declared as he threw his hands in the air._

_"Oi, me too Tetsuya-kun! We promised to do teamwork when it comes to everything!" Ogiwara pouted._

_Kuroko's parents laugh heartily as he watch them slightly bickering. They wish that everyday is like this but unfortunately as we all know, life is unfair._

_Months after, Kuroko Yasuko died with some kind of unknown disease leaving Tetsuya and Tetsuo alone, because of that Tetsuo had to give up his basketball career in order to raise Tetsuya. Since that incident Tetsuya cheerful demeanor seems to lessen. He rarely laugh, but luckily he still smile and open... a bit. He rarely play basketball with his father so mostly it's just him and Ogiwara practicing what Tetsuo taught them... months ago._

_"Nee Tetsuya, I almost perfected your father taught us!" Ogiwara brag, but also trying to lighten up Tetsuya's mood_

_"Eh~no way! Me too I'm halfway into perfecting it!"_

_"Well" Ogiwara said while playing with the ball in his hands "let's play one-on-one" he said while grinning._

_The smile on Kuroko's face became wider as a glint of excitement flashing through his eyes_

_"Hai!" He ran to the court_

_'Well at least i manage to make him smile wider' Ogiwara thought proudly_

* * *

_44 - 23_

_Kuroko won. They were panting heavily but with a smile on his face._

_"That *pant* was a nice game *pant* don't you think?" Kuroko said as he raise his fist_

_Ogiwara returned his fist bump, like him he was also smiling widely_

_"Hai"_

_Suddenly Kuroko clenched his fist in his chest and he stumbled slightly._

_"Are you okay?!" Ogiwara asked_

_"Y-yes don't worry, i-i'm just tired" Kuroko forced a smile. Ogiwara being a clueless child, just shrug it off_

_Unbeknownst to him..._

_._

_._

_._

_...That was the first sign of Kuroko's sickness..._

* * *

**A/N: Wahhhh! thank kami I have a free time today... so I was able to post this kinda-short-chapter XD i'm sorry 'bout that. Anyways, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu for all the follows, fave and reviews. It makes me really happy and inspired.**

**then~ the next chapter will be more of flashbacks, so... wait for it ^.^**

**later, later~**

**bye,bye **


	9. Chapter 9

Ogiwara pause his story for a moment, letting it sink in them. True enough, all of them except Midorima and Akashi, are lost in their own world. Aomine is the first one to recover.

"Baka! You didn't tell that Tetsuya's father?!" He shouted angrily as he slammed his hands on the table.

"I didn't know! I thought it was nothing! B-but I was wrong... i-i know it's my fault..." Ogiwara looked down in shame.

"But still-!"

"Daiki enough" Akashi cut him off, after seeing the orange head reaction. Aomine calmed himself and sat down but not without giving a glare to Ogiwara

"Continue" he then ordered to Ogiwara

"H-hai" he tried his best not to cringe at the next memory

_**Flashback:**_

_"Tetsuya, are you feeling okay? You look paler than usual" Ogiwara asked his bluenette friend. They are currently playing one-on-one basketball but in the middle of the match Kuroko suddenly fell in the ground panting heavily unlike Ogiwara who was not tired at all. _

_He helped Kuroko to sit down on one of the bench near them and gave him water which he eagerly drink._

_"H-heh... N-nevermind *pant* me. It's just I haven't *pant* p-played basketball since *pant* last week" he lied but the truth is he's been feeling sick for the past few weeks. There were times when he suddenly cannot breath or his heart will ache painfully. He also noticed that he always got tired and sometimes he keeps vomiting the food he's eating but he never told it to anyone not even his own father, he didn't want to be a burden to any of them. _

_"Oh is that so? Well, you should start exercising and playing basketball again or else I might be able to beat you! And besides I'm excited to have a match with you and uncle next week!" Ogiwara shrugged off the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and replaced it about the upcoming occasion next week._

_"Next week? What's the occasion?" Kuroko asked after the pain in his chest subsided_

_"Huh? You don't remember? It's your birthday, dummy" he replied while laughing. When Kuroko realize his mistake he laugh with him._

_Yes, next week is Kuroko's birthday and Tetsuo promised to play with them and to teach them more about basketball to make up the time they've lost with each other plus Ogiwara. It's like their daily routine that every year on Kuroko's birthday, they'll have a match with Tetsuo until all of them will become exhausted then Yasuko will take care of them... but this is the first birthday celebration they're going to celebrate without Yasuko._

* * *

_"Tetsuya, you should add more food into your plate so that you'll become more active." Tetsuo reprimanded his son after seeing the amount of food Tetsuya was eating._

_"But otou-san I'm already full." Tetsuya complained while patting his stomach._

_Ever since he started vomiting the food he is eating, he lessen the amount of food he eats but it didn't went unnoticed by his father. For the past few weeks food is slowly becoming his enemy, but luckily he found a delicious drink that could replace his crave for food and that is... vanilla milkshake. _

_The truth is, he wanted to tell his father about his condition but him seeing his exhausted father from work is enough for him to try not to be a burden. Ever since his mother died, his father changed. He became overprotective to Tetsuya, he always push himself on work, he became more serious, and worst of all his once bright eyes became dull... and it's painful for Tetsuya to watch his father in that state so he made a promise to himself that he will not become a burden to anyone._

_"Otou-san you'll play with us next week right?" Tetsuya asked hopefully_

_"Huh? Oh next week! Of course i will" _

_"Really?" His smile gets wider_

_"Of course how could i miss our basketball session during your birthday?" Tetsuo chuckled_

_"Yay!" Cheered his son_

_"You're a big boy now Tetsuya, i know you want to be a strong basketball player"_

_Tetsuya nodded aggressively "And I want the whooolllee world to know your basketball style" he added as he gesture the world with his hand_

_Tetsuo patted his son's head making him pout_

_"Well, you have to practice to become number one in Japan and of course don't forget..."_

_"Teamwork!" Tetsuya chirped_

_"With trust and cooperation i know you'll become number one in Japan"_

_"Hai! Together with my teammates we'll become the best no matter what"_

_"That's the spirit!"_

* * *

"Matte, matte, matte. If Kuroko has a father, then where is he now?" Kagami interrupted

"Eh? maybe he's there, or talking to the doctor, nee Ogiwara?" Kise who has been (miraculously) quiet from the start finally spoke

"Where's Kuro-chin's father, Shige-chin?"

Ogiwara smile sadly "uncle... uncle is not here"

"Then where is he, nanodayo"

They look weirdly at Midorima. When he realized the question he just asked he looked away, blushing

"It's not like I care or anything, I'm just curi-, just answer the question, nanodayo" he said while pushing up his glasses to hide his tomato face.

Ogiwara smiled faintly then replied "I'm getting there"

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_7 years ago, 9 years old Tetsuya_

_Dribble_

_Swoosh_

_Squeak_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Dribble_

_Dribble_

_Squeak_

_Tap_

_Swoosh_

_Dribble _

_... BATHUMP! BLAGG!_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"TETSUYA!"_

* * *

**A/N: Now this is what you called late update TAT i'm so so busy i hate school! Anyways Cliffhanger alert! **

**there's a new manga chapter released! the real Akashi is back! Woot! Woot! XD**

**'Nyways, Later~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The night before Tetsuya's birthday **_

_*cough *cough *cough_

_Tetsuya entered his room and closed the door behind him as he harshly cough. His father is not yet home and he can't breath properly it's almost midnight so Ogiwara is already asleep, he can't call his father since he's probably in a meeting and he tried awhile ago but he's not answering._

_*cough *cough *cough _

_He weakly entered the bathroom in his room and opened the light inside. He slammed his little hands in the sink while continuously coughing._

_"O-otou-s-san, o-okaa-san" he cried _

_*cough *cough *cough_

_He slowly looked at his reflection. He looks so pale, weak and as if anytime he'll collapse. He drink the pain killers that he found in their first aid kit but it didn't affect him at all. _

_*cough *cough *cough_

_This time it's more painful, it's like his lungs is on fire and he felt something liquid. He once again looks at the mirror he couldn't see clearly because of the tears in his eyes but he saw blood and that makes him scared. He keeps gagging on the sink until his legs cannot carry him anymore. His vision swam, he tried his best to stay awake but to no avail. Before he fainted he manage to say a word_

_"O-otou- s-sa-an"_

_Blag!_

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_

_"Tetsuya it's already morning! Time to wake up!"_

_Knock, knock, knock_

_"Tetsuya!"_

_Tetsuo keeps knocking continuously but no one answered the door and he's actually surprised that his son locked the door in his room whilst he'd never done that before._

_Inside Tetsuya woke up with a throbbing head. He held his head then suddenly he remembered what happened last night and then he realized that he's on the bathroom floor and the bathroom looks like a mess he trembled in fear but his father's voice made him jump with happiness he quickly changed his clothes the ran to the door not bothering to clean up the mess in his bathroom_

_"Tetsuya open the d-" the door suddenly opened and he was surprise to see a crying Tetsuya running towards him_

_"Otou-san,Otou-san, Otou-san you're back! Otou-san!" He cried on his chest and hugged him tightly_

_"What do you mean?"asked the confused Tetsuo_

_"Of course I'm back" he lowered a little so that he could look at his sons eyes_

_"Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Tetsuo asked his voice full of concern_

_Tetsuya shook his head while he keep crying in his chest "I *hic* just *hic* had a *hic* w-worst n-nightm-mare"_

_"Shusshh now. It's nothing, it's nothing. Okay? I'm already here." He keep shusshing and saying comforting words until Tetsuya finally calmed down. _

* * *

_"Hey do you want to tell me your nightmare?" He asked after sometime_

_Tetsuya replied with a shook by his head. Everytime he thinks about it he wanted to cry because of fear. He started to sob again. When his father felt him sobbing he panicked._

_"Hey, hey look at me" he slowly lifted Tetsuya's chin so he could look at his eyes_

_"Don't worry everything's fine" he said with a reassuring voice_

_Tetsuya nodded hesitantly. He knows everything is not fine but he didn't want to worry his father. He just wanted everything to be back the way it was, but deep inside he knows that it's nearly impossible so he will just treasure the moments, moments like this._

* * *

_Tetsuo is aware that Tetsuya is hiding something and his son didn't want to talk about it so he decided not ask him... for now, afterall it's his son's special day he did not want to spoil it so he brings out a beautifully wrapped gift behind him and showed it to Tetsuya_

_"Well, i was supposed to give it to you later but..." he chuckled "here you go, happy birthday, my son"_

_Tetsuya tilted his head in confusion until he realized that it is indeed his birthday today. His puffy red eyes were immediately replaced with joy when he saw the gift in his father's hands. He eagerly opened it and what he saw made him hug his father because of happiness. Inside the box is a new pair of basketball shoes and a new basketball ball._

_"Arigatō gozaimasu, otou-san!" He exclaimed happily_

_Their moment was destroyed when someone knock on the door._

_"Tetsuya-kuuuuun! Uuuncle! Ohayō!" Ogiwara shouted from the outside_

_Hearing his friend's voice made Tetsuya release his arm around his father and run downstairs to open the door. Tetsuo who was left outside Tetsuya's bedroom merely laugh. He entered his son's bedroom and he was surprised to see that it's very clean it's as if no one slept there. He walks to the bathroom and was about to open the lights but the voice of Ogiwara interrupted him._

_"Uncle let's go down and eat. I'm starving" he walks to Tetsuo then tries to drag him._

_"oh, hai, hai~ chotto matte kudasai" he laugh then he closed the door._

* * *

_Their breakfast is very lively than usual and it's all Ogiwara's fault._

_"-then when i threw the ball in, it hit the rim then bounced back to me then it hit me in my face! I cried out loud but Tetsuya just laughed at me!" Ogiwara and Tetsuya told Tetsuo what happened for the past weeks while Tetsuo happily listened to them. They chatted for a few more minutes after that, in mid afternoon, they visited Yasuko together with Ogiwara._

_They arrived there and one by one they talked to Yasuko. First is Tetsuo, he put a bouquet of flowers in Yasuko's grave. He sigh deeply._

_"Hey dear, how are you? I hope you're fine" he closed his eyes for a moment then sigh again _

_"Me and Tetsuya are fine too, i quitted basketball but I'm still teaching Tetsuya and Ogiwara every now and then." He opened his eyes and looked at Tetsuya and Ogiwara playing on the grasses._

_"Our son really loves basketball" he chuckled remembering their conversation " and he said that he wanted the whole world to know my style, that's why I'm going to teach the rest of it to him as one of his birthday gift." _

_He eyes saddened "It's sad without you, love. I'm just thankful that Tetsuya's here and Ogiwara too but I heard that Ogiwara will already move so I hope you could guide our son."_

_"I already missed you Yasuko, i love you very much" he leaned down and kissed the tomb stone._

* * *

_"Hi Auntie! How are you there? Is it nice in the heaven, is it boring?" Ogiwara started blabbering questions about heaven. Several minutes later he stopped. His face became not-so-serious._

_"Today Tetsuya-kun is already nine years old. I know i should be happy, but the truth is it's like I'm scared today, there's a nagging feeling inside me that something will happened today" he sigh then stayed silent for a moment, listening to the whistling wind._

_"I'm scared auntie. Tetsuya is hiding something, and i know uncle knows it too. So please look out for Tetsuya, please auntie."_

_"Our family will leave Tokyo, and i ought to make a good memories before we move out. And this is probably the last time that we'll play as a team, the next time we step inside a court,... we'll be enemies."_

_"And by that time, i want to see a perfect style of Tetsuo's basketball!" He became excited, he imagine him and Tetsuya in the same court, different schools, and playing the same style Tetsuo taught them._

_"So please look out for him! I miss you Yasuko-chan it's not the same without you"he decided to stop his speech before he could cry. Like what Tetsuo did, he leaned and kissed the tombstone._

* * *

_Tetsuya is the last one who talked to Yasuko._

_"Okaa-san"_

_"...Okaa-san" _

_"How are you? I hope you're feeling okay in the heaven" he smiled_

_"People said that good people goes to heaven then became an angel... so that means you're an angel, right?"_

_"If it's true please guide otou-san and Ogiwara-kun" _

_"Otou-san always stressed himself. And he barely had a free time for us i missed how things work when you're still here."_

_"Please guide otou-san and Ogiwara... for me as a birthday present" he smiled brightly before leaning down to kiss the tombstone then walks to where his father and friend are._

* * *

_After visiting Yasuko they excitedly went to the basketball court. It's around evening and yellow-orange hues are painted in the sky. They changed into comfortable dress then started playing basketball._

* * *

**A/N: Here you go, i'm just happy that's why i posted it earlier than expected. Thank you very much for the follows, faves, and of course reviews! It's like my fuel to keep on writing! **

**well, so... umh, that's all, i guess**

**oh and the one who p.m-ed me about my age... hmmm let's just say i'm a loli XD**

**Ja ne~**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Flashback_**

_ 7 years ago, 9 years old Tetsuya _

_In the hospital _

_After Tetsuya collapse they were in panic state. Ogiwara is crying and Tetsuo is staring at nothing, they're just waiting for the doctor to come._

_After a few hours, which seems like forever the doctor emerge from the emergency room and Tetsuo immediately went to the doctor while trying to calm down "Tell me what's wrong with my son?!" He asked pleadingly _

_The doctor sigh "I'm sorry Kuroko-san... but it's a bad news"_

_Tetsuo paled even more and Ogiwara who is on the verge of tears cried, when they heard the next sentence_

_"You're son Tetsuya, has caught a very rare virus disease... that targets heart and lungs, I'm sorry Tetsuo-kun" he address his friend from his first name to show that he's also sad for his friend's son _

_"Tell me it's not true! You have to tell me that my son is fine! Tell me!" Tetsuo suddenly grabbed the doctor's coat then shook him violently_

_"Please c-calm d-down u-uncle!" Ogiwara cried while pulling the hem of Tetsuo's shirt_

_ "I'm very sorry, Tetsuo-kun but I'll do my best to heal him." _

_Tetsuo looked at the doctor desperately "Please, please heal him... i-i-i ' c-can't l-lose him" the doctor looked at Tetsuo, he already saw this expression, the time when Yasuko... passed and it hurt to see it again _

_"If you want to talk to Tetsuya, he's in room 306-B. Please excuse me, I'll be in my office if you need anything" the doctor politely excused himself._

* * *

_Tetsuya woke up still feeling sleepy. He saw a white ceiling then white wall, a white hospital dress and a sound of beeping machines..._

_'Wait.. a hospital dress?' He thought His eyes widened when he realized he's in the hospital _

_'I-i't can't be! I'm supposed to be playing basketball with them!' He started panicking, then the machine started beeping loudly. He desperately tried to calm himself before someone can enter. Luckily, he succeeded calming himself._

_'So... i ended up here. I became a burden to them again' he feel guilty for worrying them. He looked at the window beside him it's already night and the view is very beautiful. He sigh sadly "happy birthday to me... huh" he sarcastically murmured to himself. He was mesmerized with the view that he didn't noticed the opening sound of the door._

_"Tetsuya!" He looked at the direction where the voice came from._

_'Father and Ogiwara-kun' he thought _

_"Are you feeling okay? Do you feel any pain?" His father bombarded him with many question. A pain and worry can be seen from both of their eyes and he hated himself for being the one who caused it._

_"I'm fine father, thank you for worrying, and you too Ogiwara-kun" he bowed politely _

_"When are they going to release me here?" He asked but Tetsuo and Ogiwara replied nothing _

_'It couldn't be that bad right?_

_' Before any of them could speak, the doctor came holding the result papers. Still, neither of them speak._

_It was until the doctor cleared his throat"Tetsuya-san, I need you to answer some of my questions truthfully." The doctor said seriously. Tetsuya only answer with a weak nod._

_"Since when did you start feeling... sick?" He asked looking for the right word _

_"... a few weeks" Tetsuya answered hesitantly. _

_He heard his father gasped "w-weeks, T-tetsuya?" "W-why d-didn't you tell u-us?" _

_Tetsuya looked down while he keep playing with the white blanket "I... i don't want to worry you" _

_He looked at his son with disbelief " you only made it worst, Tetsuya! Worst! Why son? Don't you trust us enough?! Me?!" Tetsuo shouted feeling angry, frustrated, disappointed and many mixed emotions. _

_'He could have told us... so that it will not get to this point!' 'I don't want him to... d-di-!' Then he felt a pair of warm arms enveloped him._

_"Together, let's be strong for Tetsuya-kun" Ogiwara whispered to him. Tetsuo could only nod._

* * *

_"Doctor, please tell us the result" Tetsuo said after he composed himself _

_"L-let's talked outside, then" Tetsuo was about to reply but Tetsuya interrupted them _

_"Doctor, father...please let me hear it" "Eh?" All of them looked at him not expecting the words to come out from Tetsuya's mouth. The last thing they wanted is to hurt Tetsuya emotionally._

_"Are you sure? Maybe today's not a good day" Tetsuo replied_

_ "Please, i want to know" he answered firmly _

_"I- fine" he gave up _

_"Very well" the doctor cleared his throat before speaking again__"Tetsuya-san you have a rare virus that targets heart and lungs." He paused for a second letting the information sink into Tetsuya, but his face didn't show any emotion as if waiting for him to continue "It will affect your strength, your lungs and your heart and eventually you will...-. Well. Ehem. According to the tests you just took, it already started affecting you're lungs, am i right?"_

_Tetsuya nodded weakly_

_"I highly suggest that you should not play any sports, for the mean time you should stay here until you are healed"_

_Tetsuya only nodded but deep inside he wanted to cry. Because of this disease he has to stop playing the only thing that could make him feel alive._

_ "Is there any medicine or at least anything that could heal him?" Tetsuo asked hoping for at least good news _

_"As i had said, that it's very rare, so I'm afraid there's still no cure here in Japan"_

_"W-what? I-is there anyway that c-could help my son? I- i'll pay!" He said desperately _

_"We are doing our best to find a cure before it penetrates his lungs completely." He sigh "but we don't have enough time for that according to my calculation" he added sadly._

_"Eh? How long is it to find a cure?" Tetsuo asked _

_"A-about... i'm sorry, but i cannot answer your question, Kuroko-san but we'll do our best but for now it's the best if we let Tetsuya-san sleep" they looked at Tetsuya who isn't showing any emotion, only nodded _

_"Then I'll be going, Tetsuo can i talk to you for a minute privately" Tetsuo and Ogiwara followed the doctor._

_"Uncle, c-can i borrow you mobile phone for a minute? I-i'll just call okaa-san" Ogiwara who is still trembling, quietly said _

_"Sure, I'll just talk to the doctor, you should also get some sleep" he only nodded then headed to the garden to tell his parents what happened._

* * *

_Tetsuya who became wide awake after hearing the news, sat up from his lying position then gazed at the window._

_"Okaa-san, they already know." He paused for a moment "but I didn't expect it to be that bad" _

_He heavily sigh" Otou-san got angry at me for not telling him and Ogiwara-kun is confused"_

_"The doctor said that i might follow you soon..." he felt tears slowly forming in the corner of his eyes _

_"i-i feel h-happy b-because i could finally s-see you okaa-san" he wiped the tears that are threatening to drop from his eyes _

_"But i feel sad at the same t-time. I still w-want to play b-basketball... i s-still want t-to stay okaa-san" this time he let the tears drop, wetting the blanket in the process _

_"I-i *hic still *hic want to- *hic b-basketball *hic with otou-san *hic Ogiwara-k-kun *hic f-future f-friends" he curled up then embraced himself _

_"P-please, o-okaa-san... a l-little l-longer *hic w-would be *hic fine p-please kami-sama *hic heal *hic m-me" "I-it hurts *hic seeing o-otou-san *hic Ogiwara-kun *hic in pain *hic b-because of m-me"_

_"Please kami-sama, p-please" he continuously keep begging while crying for the whole night until there's no more tears in his eyes. After that he fell asleep, Ogiwara who is standing at the door, saw the whole thing and is crying with his friend. _

_He entered the room then gently arranges the blanket. He sat beside Tetsuya then whispered "I-i hate you, Tetsuya. Y-you're s-so unfair" he buried his face in his hands _

_"You promised t-that we'll complete t-the basketball s-style of Uncle a-and p-play together a-as a t-team or enemy" he stayed silent for a moment "y-y-yet *hic why are y-you lying *hic there? We're s-supposed t-to be *hic playing basketball. I-i r-really, really *hic hate y-you!" _

_"But i-i know, y- you're going to be cured" he smiled then continued "so h-hang in there, f-for us" then he left the room _

* * *

**_3 years after _**

_4 years ago, 12 years old Tetsuya _

_Tetsuya has spent three years inside the hospital and everyday he is slowly suffering. He refused to eat because he will just vomit it. He also had a hard time breathing so he's now wearing an oxygen mask. He always coughs harshly with blood. He cannot do things on his own and always needs assistance._

_Those three years, each day Tetsuo became very desperate, he contacted every doctor friend he has, and searched all day into internet for a cure. He also called Tsugumi, his brother and Tetsuya's uncle and explained the situation and also asked to watch Tetsuya._

_Ogiwara too, begged his parents to stay here until Tetsuya is on good condition and to keep an eye on Tetsuo. It wasn't until the doctor called Tetsuo._

_"Please sit down" he gestured the chair in front of his table after he saw Tetsuo sat down, he pulled a folder from his table. Then he smiled _

_"Good news and bad news, Tet- Kuroko-san" he saw Tetsuo's dull eyes brightened a bit after hearing the word "good news"_

_"There is still a way for the virus to stop spreading b-"_

_"W-what?! There's still?" He asked looking extremely happy "Yes, but" he breath heavily "it will just stop the disease temporarily"_

_"I-it's fine. Anything is fine!" Tetsuo replied "it will give us more time right?" "Yes, i was thinking the same thing"_  
_"So how does it work?"_

_After that they discussed the procedure and the effects and they signed a few papers unable to wait any longer._

* * *

_Outside the operating room, Tetsuo, Tsugumi and Ogiwara are waiting outside. Trembling with fear, excitement, nervousness, they've been waiting there for hours and they can't wait to see the outcome. Few more hours later, the red light above the operating door turned off, alerting the three person._

_The door opened and an unconscious Tetsuya was being rolled into his room. They waited for the doctor to come out and one word was enough for them to cry out loud because of happiness "Success" They hugged, they jumped, they cried because of overwhelming joy and happiness. _

* * *

_After a few months, everything is almost back to normal. No more coughing harshly, no more vomiting blood, no more sadness but there's still worry. Tetsuya changed, alot. He doesn't smile but he doesn't frown either, and the angelic laugh is also gone, he became emotionless. They understand him, but at least he manage to give them a small smiles and that alone is enough for them. His health is slowly becoming normal but he still ate a little amount of foods. His color, weight is slowly coming back to the way they should._

_It wasn't long until they released him _

_"If any problem occurred please don't hesitate to contact me. Don't worry i'll contact you if i found anything. For the mean time, Kuroko-san please don't let Tetsuya-san to play heavy sports."_

_"Demo, if i could change my style. I could still play, right?" A voice suddenly asked_

_"Of cou-... Gyah!" The doctor was surprised to see Tetsuya in front of him._

_He cough a little to hide his blush "y-yes, but please refrain yourself from heavy activities"_

_"Thank you very much doctor, we really appreciate you're efforts" Tetsuo bowed politely _

_"Hey, hey didn't we promised when we're still kids that we'll help each other Tetsuo-kun?" _

_Tetsuo smiled a little then nodded "yeah, we better get going, goodbye" he waved then left the hospital._

* * *

_"Otou-san, please teach me a new basketball style" Tetsuya requested his father one day. _

_"Hey, Tetsuya." His father suddenly said _

_"Yes?"_

_"You're otou-san is going to leave next week" he stayed quiet for a moment _

_"...why?" Is the only question Tetsuya could ask "I... i have to find a cure for you, please understand"_

_"I- I understand" he said with hesitation _

_"Don't worry, Tsugumi will take care of you!" he tried to cheer him up but it didn't work _

* * *

"After that Uncle left after a week, then I left too, since I went to Meiko and he went to Teiko."

He looked at their face. Silently praised himself for not crying while telling them Tetsuya's story, well after all it's more like he doesn't have any tears left from crying every time he think about it .

"..."

"s-so you mean Tetsu entered b-basketball even thou h-he s sick?" Aomine said not wanting to believe the story

Ogiwara only nodded as a reply

"Kuro-chin really love basketball, eh?" Murasakibara said in dazed

Midorima was about to say something but is cut off by the ring of Ogiwara s phone. Ogiwara answered it and second by second his expression becomes brighter and brighter and you could also see flowers in the background "Hai! Arigatou for informing me. I'll be there in no time!" he answered enthusiastically

"What's that?" Kagami asked curious about the call just now

Ogiwara grinned happily then answered Tetsuya- kun will already wake up after a few minutes!"

* * *

**A/N: WOW! this is the longest chapter i've done so far. Sorry if it's a bit rushed I put all the flashbacks in this chapter so that the next chapter will be already in the present time. Thank you so, so much for the reviews, follows and faves. I'm really happy. oh and every time Tetsuo is with Tetsuya I called them with their first name because I always got confused between Kuroko-san and Kuroko-kun, that's all! Next chapter will be up... soon? **

**Well then...Ja ne~**


	12. Chapter 12

"What's that?" Kagami asked curious about the call just now

Ogiwara grinned happily then answered

"the doctor said that Tetsuya- kun will already wake up after a few minutes!"

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Eh?!" a shocked Kise could only mutter

"Nani?! what are we going to do!" Kagami said in panick

"...going to do?" Ogiwara pondered for a minute then answered brightly "visit, of course!" they all, except Akashi who is sipping gracefully at his tea, sweatdropped

"We know that, baka! It's just t- too sudden!" Kagami said trying to find the right term

"Eh~ but Tetsuya-kun is going to wake soon isn't supposed to be a good news?"

"Matte, maybe we should buy some flowers for Kurokocchi, nee?" Kise suggested

"Hmph" Midorima scoffed " I accidentally bought his lucky item for today so i do not have to buy flowers" he hid his blushing face then pulled out a small dream catcher from his sport bag

"Uwaahh~ Midorimacchi that's cute buy me one too" Kise pleaded while pouting

"No" he immediately answered 'it's just for Kuroko' he added in his thought then he became redder when he saw Akashi looking at him with an amused eyes.

"Eh~ i'll just give my vanilla candy to Kuro-chin" Murasakibara suddenly said causing the others to remember that they need a gift

"Nevermind it, Tetsuya-kun would probably be already happy seeing you there" Ogiwara said

"yeah let's just suprise Kurokocchi!"

"e-eh i don't think surprising Tetsu would be good.." Aomine said while thinking about sudden loud beeping machines because of surprise.

"Heh~? But Kuroko always does that to us... a little revenge would be fun" Kagami whispered the last part to himself.

"Let's go then" Ogiwara said cheerfully but none of them budge "eh?" he asked them , they're giving each other an unsure glance

Akashi stood up, finally finished with his tea, he closed his eyes then sigh"Well, are you coming or not" he said then opened his eyes and gave them a look . They flinched putting in their mind that it's an order not a choice, they gulped before complying

"H-hai"

"Good, let's go"then they left the cafe altogether .

* * *

While walking Ogiwara smiled to himself 'I'm happy that Tetsuya found a friends like them that supports him... but' his face became grim 'they're the GoM, minus Kagami, who beat our team and made them, me, hate and quit basketball' he keep thinking until his face suddenly collided at the back of the giant, Murasakibara

"Oooff. I-itai!" He said as he rub his aching face "what was that for?!" He asked a little pissed

"Eh~ but Akachin stopped" he looked in front and true enough, the redhead stopped his tracks

"Oi, Akashi, don't tell me you changed you're mind?" Kagami asked but he still didn't move.

"..."

"..."

"... no" he finally answered then he suddenly turned around then walked straight towards Ogiwara then something unbelievable happened...

"O-oi Akashi, you c-can't be serious!" Midorima stutter

"Akashicchi w-what are you d-doing?!" Kise said unable to believe what's happening in front of him

"S-seriously?!" Aomine said with eyes as wide as saucers

"You're kidding, h-he c-can do that?!" Kagami said while pinching himself to see if it's a dream

Murasakibara just stand in the corner his mouth, wide open and the lollipop he's eating was left forgotten on the ground

...Akashi bowed, yes, bowed 90° in front of Ogiwara on the street where many people are walking and cars passing by and said

"On behalf of my teammates i would like to apologize for our actions when we're still in Teiko and for being rude towards you, forgive us" then he glance at the other miracle member. They immediately got the message and awkwardly bowed in front of Ogiwara. Kagami who is dumbfounded fighting the urge to laugh and take a picture of them afterall it's very surprising and very rare to see Akashi apologizing and worst bowing to someone.

"E-eh?! W-what are you d-doing? S-stand up!" Ogiwara stuttered, well who wouldn't, seeing the five prodigies bowing before you will definitely stutter from embarrasement.

"We will not stand until you forgive us" he replied firmly

"F-fine! I forgive you, so stand up already!" He shouted in panic. Alas, after he said it they all stand straight

"Well, now that you forgive us, can i call you Ogiwaracchi?" Kise said making the rest of them annoyed

"Ogi-wa-ra-cchi? ... no, it's annoying" he stated bluntly

"So mean!" He said with fake tears

Ogiwara just ignored him then he walked in front of Akashi then held out his hands to Akashi who looked at Ogiwara with amusement

"Well since i already forgave you... friends?" He asked

"You took care of Tetsuya, so you could say that we're acquaintance and for now we should leave it like that" Akashi said denying the handshake then turned around to continue walking soon followed by them leaving the crying Kise

"Ogiwaracchi! Wait for me!" He cried

"I told you drop the -cchi!" He shouted back

* * *

When they entered Tetsuya's room they we're greeted with an unpleasant sight. Tetsuya is lying on the bed looking thinner and paler than has an IV drip connected on him and there are many medicines on one of the table beside him.

They silently walked near him and Midorima and Murasakibara put the dream catcher and the candies on the other clean table. Akashi sat on the chair nearest to Tetsuya, much to the others disappointement. Then he sweetly played with Tetsuya's blue locks. Kagami and Ogiwara looked at Akashi weirdly but when they looked at the others, it's like normal to them so they decided to shrug it off and maybe asked them later.

* * *

Tetsuya stirred feeling good because of someone playing with his hair until he heard someone speak

"Kurokocchi's waking up!"

"Be quiet, nanodayo"

"Oi Tetsu"

"Oi the carrot man already told us to be quiet, Ahomine"

"Like you're the one to talk, bakagami!"

"Kurochin~ wakey~ wakey~"

"You'll wake Tetsuya-kun if you're that noisy"

'No way... Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Ogiwara-kun ...

He freeze on the spot, hoping that it's a only dream.

'Wait , that means... Akashi-kun is the one... who is...!'

"Good morning, Tetsuya"

After that statement his eyes shot wide open

_Heterochromatic eyes_

That's the first thing he saw ,unmistakably Akashi's eyes. He scanned the room then he saw all their faces. His mind became blank, not being able to process everything it's like his mind stopped working. He tried to keep his calm facade but he miserably failed to do so. The next thing he know is that the people inside the room panicking, they're shouting something but he can't hear anything. Akashi, beside him, shook him gently and is saying something he can't understand, Ogiwara ran outside calling somebody and the rest are also the same, panicking. The only thing he could hear is the sound of loud beeping machines then he saw some nurses and doctor came holding something then... darkness

* * *

"See? That's why i told you surprising Tetsu is a bad idea" Aomine scoffed at them

"For once Aominecchi used his brain" Kise happily exclaimed ignoring Aomine's protest "but to think that Kurokocchi hyperventilated because of us" he suddenly turned serious. Murasakibara nodded in agreement "Kurochin didn't even saw the candies"

"Tsk. Tetsu didn't care about candies..."

"...how many times do we have to tell you that?!" Aomine asked Murasakibara, frustrated. Murasakibara just shrug as an answer

"Akachin, you're unusually quiet today" he said to the shorter teen who is in deep though

"... it's nothing, really. Excuse me for a while I just need a fresh air and call me if Tetsuya's already awake" he replied not bothering to look at them then headed to the certain destination.

"...he went into the opposite way..." Kagami pointed out

"... should we tell him?" Ogiwara added while the others aggressively shook their heads as a reply.

'You wouldn't want to correct Akashi' was all in their mind

* * *

"The patient will wake up after a few minutes" the nurse told them, much to their relief

"Also, please don't surprise the patient again" she added then politely excused herself

"How can we 'not surprise Kuroko'?" Aomine asked

"Hmmm... maybe i should enter first then I'll let you come in after a few minutes?" Ogiwara suggested

"That's the best, i think" Midorima said while nodding

"We have to call Akashicchi-ssu!"

" yeah, before that captain of yours will transform into a real devil" Kagami said while nodding to himself

"I didn't quite get what you said, would you repeat that for me?" A voice suddenly said from behind. All of them paled. They know the voice too well.

'Akashi!'

'But how?! We're just about to call him!' Kise thought

"I'm still absolute, that's why." He said as if reading their thoughts "Now let's get back Taiga" he said while smiling

'Death for Kagami' all of them, except Kagami thought

* * *

Knock, knock, knock

Tetsuya closed the book he's reading then he sigh preparing himself before saying "Come in"

The door opened revealing his childhood friend, Ogiwara.

"Yo, Tetsuya-kun. How are feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thank you *cough for asking"

Ogiwara frowned at the sound of the cough. Tetsuya who saw this, immediately change the topic

"why are they here?"

"They? Oh right, right. Sorry about that" he laugh " but... they kinda... caught me" he smiles apologetically

"Did they already know?" He said monotonously

"I know it's not my story to tell..." Ogiwara paused "but they're you're friends... and they're really worried about you... so i kinda, you know"

"So they already know" he deadpanned

"Yeah, I'm reall-" their conversation was cut of when someone opened the door unexpectedly

"Tetsuya" Akashi greeted

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kuro-chin~"

"Yo, Tetsu!"

"Kuroko"

"Domo, everyone" Kuroko replied bowing slightly

"It's rude to interrupt someone's conversation" Ogiwara pouted

"Akachin~ did it~" Murasakibara pointed out, the others just nodded in agreement

"Tetsuya, i believe we had to do some talking" Akashi said ignoring them all. Kuroko just nodded feeling nervous

'It's now or never' he thought

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _...Annnnnd cut! Sorry for the long wait minna-san! We just had some internet problem... so... hehe. well, good news! I'm already halfway done on the next chappy! so i'll just do some editing and so forth, maybe add some more scenes and all that stuff. Maybe i'll be able to post it after 2-3 days... i don't know, all i know is that i'll update it sooner than expected! Yay, I'm excited! and again sorry for the ooc-ness i'm debating who will be the Akashi, wheter it's oreshi or bokushi... but nevermind I don't care anymore XD and also i'm kinda struggling to write a new chapter after the next chappy TAT so if you have any suggestion feel free to share it!_

_Oh, and please don't forget to drop some reviews! And of course thank you for the follows, faves and reviews_

_I'm becoming noisy aren't I? oh well... _

_Your loli writer will now have a beauty rest. _

_Ja ne~ *waves aggresively_


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, where are we going to start?" Akashi said while walking gracefully to the nearest chair to Kuroko. All of them silently grunted feeling disappointed that Akashi's the nearest again. They didn't have a choice, so they sat at the nearest chair to them. Kuroko is still keeping his straight face, thou they could see that he's nervously playing the blanket with his hands.

"How about... with the question..." Akashi trailed off as if thinking, but they knew better "...why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't want to worry you... " he answered

"Did you really think that you could hide it from us?" He asked calmly but with a cold voice

"...i-...tried" he whispered while looking down

"..."

"Tetsu..."Aomine suddenly asked "what are we to you?" He seriously said, his eyes was hidden behind the shadow of his bangs

"..."

Kuroko cannot answer, he's just looking at Aomine, dumbfounded. He never saw Aomine that serious except in basketball

"...friends" he whispered after sometime

"Friends!? Friends!? Tetsu! Bullshit!" He stands and shouted furiously while kicking the innocent chair in front of him

"Aominecchi..." Kise whispered while on the verge of tears

Akashi didn't bother to reprimand Aomine for cursing because he knew all of them would also like to release their anger

"I'm sorry" was all Kuroko could mutter

"We could have helped you Kuroko, or anything! We could support you! We're a team!" Kagami shouted angrily 'and we're partners' was left unsaid but he knows Kuroko could hear it

"I don't want you to treat me differently" Kuroko answered, his voice, higher than usual

"Kurokocchi! Since from the start..." Kise started "... we have a-always been t-treating you differently..." his tears, is now freely flowing to his face then he continued "because...because you're very special to us! You're our only one Phantom Sixth man!" He sat on the floor while crying. Murasakibara went near him and gently patted him on his back.

Midorima suddenly stood up then started walking to the door "I'm going to the bathroom" he excused himself but when he closed the door behind him... he wiped the tears that were threatening to fall a while ago.

"Kurochin... i don't understand... i don't understand anything at all..." Murasakibara said while standing up with Kise then like Midorima, left the room.

"I need to go somewhere" Kagami lamely excused. Aomine didn't say anything and wordlessly exited the room. Akashi gave Ogiwara a meaningful look who answered with a nod then glanced at Kuroko then left.

* * *

"Now you understand?" Akashi said after a few minutes of silence

"I'm sorry"

"Tetsuya, you should have told us" Akashi said with worried eyes.

"I- i can't"

"That's why you lied to us? You really hurt them, you know..."

"I'm so-"

"Don't you dare say sorry" Akashi said firmly. Kuroko stayed quiet.

"You see..." Akashi started while adjusting his position "they trusted you"

"I know that Akashi-kun, but i don't want to be a burden" Kuroko confessed

"That's not nice, you know that you'll never be a burden, it's just normal because you're a friend, but , if you didn't tell us about something that important... that's when you'll be one. Taiga and Daiki are one of your close friends, aren't they?"

Kuroko nodded "ha-" *cough *cough *cough. Akashi frowned at the sound of the cough, he helped Kuroko reach the glass of water and gently patted him on the back.

"Arigatō Akashi-kun, I'm sorry for the inconvenience"

"Really, Tetsuya, you're still as stubborn as always" he said while standing up then arranged the wrinkles of his pants.

"You should rest, Tetsuya" he said

"Matte, Akashi-kun" Kuroko said before Akashi could finally leave. He was going to ask about the game but seems like the latter already knew it

"Ah, right. I still feel bad about losing the game but it doesn't matter now." He said while getting his jacket

"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry"

"For what? I learned many things during that match, so you don't have to worry"

"I'm just glad you're back"

"I'll beat you next time in the court, I'm still absolute, so i'm demanding you to get well, it's an order and don't you dare defy me, Tetsuya"

Kuroko was left speechless before he realized that there are tears in the corner of his eyes. He gave Akashi a sincere smile then nodded.

"I'll make sure not to disappoint you then" Akashi just replied with a small smile before going out

"You always exceeded my expectations, so don't disappoint me in this one" he whispered to himself after closing the doors behind him

* * *

"Shit!" Aomine cursed as he punched the wall in front of him

"Aomine, stop hitting those innocent things" Midorima said but it was actually for Aomine 'he's been hurting himself, since we went out'

"It's our fault, i-it's our f-fault for n-not noticing, Midorimacchi" Kise said burying his face with his hands. All of them looked at Kise then they looked down, feeling guilty. These are the few times that Kise actually cried. These are the few times all of them are very...down

"No it's my fault" a voice suddenly said, making their head turn into the source of it

"... A-Akashicchi! N-no it's not your fault!" Kise immediately defended

"It's my fault, as a captain during that time, i failed to notice it"

"Akachin it's not your fault" Murasakibara said shocked about what their heterochromatic captain just said

"It is my fault" he said sternly "i pushed him in trainings, and also in the game"

"Oi, Akashi are you out of your mind?! Kuroko never wanted you to take easy on him and I'll never forgive you if you take easy on us" Kagami shouted while fighting the urge to punch the smaller readhead

"Nevertheless, it's still my fault for dismissing all the clues in front of me" he still said with a straight face

"Akashi, what are you talking about?" Midorima said, frustrated

"Akashi, don't blame yourself, about this! Tetsuya-kun would not be happy" Ogiwara told Akashi, making him remember about Kuroko

"I'm a failure" all of them gasped when they heard that sentence

"Akashi! Don't you ever! Ever! Blame yourself!" If Aomine was angry a while ago now his beyond furious. 'Akashi was crushing his own pride!'

"Hmm?" Was Akashi's reply. Then his face became serious "then don't you ever dare to blame yourselves either" he ordered

"Eh?" All of them said dumbfounded

"...You're not blaming yourself?" Ogiwara asked after recovering from the shock

"Why would I?" He just said then he turned around and walked away

"Do think about what happened. Oh and Ryouta, Tetsuya is going to need your annoying attitude later" he said leaving the others with a dumbfounded expression

* * *

"I'm sorry about my actions a while ago, Tetsu!"

"Me too, Kurokocchi, it'll not happen again"

"I didn't do anything, nanodayo"

"Me too, Kurochhin~ i just simply don't understand~"

"It's not my fault, Ahomine started it"

"Oi! I already said sorry, Bakagami!"

"but it's true that you're the one started it!"

"Taiga, Daiki"

"W-we're sorry!"

All of them apologized to Kuroko after what happened. Kuroko gave them a small smile then replied

"No, i'm the one who have to say sorry" he said as he shifted his position a little so that he could sit. Then he bowed slightly at them, making them startled

"i'm sorry for not informing you all and for not trusting you, from this day on..." he paused "please take care of me" then he sat straight, smiling happily

"Kurokocchi~ you're so cute!"

"Tetsu" Aomine said as he raised his fist, to which Kuroko weakly returned

"Oi! No fair, I'm his current light!" Kagami sulked making Kuroko smile then he raised his other fist. Kagami grinned happily and eagerly returned the bluenette's offer for fist bump

"Tetsu, you need to get better or else I'll be able to beat you both"

"Minechin's right, Kurochin" Murasakibara agreed then added "ah, and you still have to treat me candies"

"Kuroko, today's lucky item of Aquariuses is dream catcher" Midorima said as he presented the dream catcher "with that you should get well so-" Midorima wasn't able to continue his sentence when he realized that the room suddenly becomes quiet that they could actually hear a pin drop

"I was just saying that because I want a decent opponent in basketball and I still have to beat the both of you, It's not like I actually care or anything" he finished the sentence while blushing wildly

"I understand, then, let's play basketball again, soon" Kuroko said

They all smiled. Kise is crying from happiness, Aomine and Kagami gave Kuroko a big happy grin, Murasakibara smiled then patted Kuroko's head much to the latter's annoyance, Midorima didn't bother to hide his smile, Ogiwara wiped the tears in his eyes, feeling proud of his friend. Kuroko looked at Akashi while smiling as if saying thank you, which Akashi replied with a small nod and manage to gave the latter a small smile despite the bad feeling he's getting

.

.

.

.

A bad feeling he can't rid from the pit of his stomach.

* * *

_**A/N: Phew! I'm very sorry minna-san! I know I promised that I'll update this after 2-3 days... and look what happened! I was already able to finished this chapter but I just can't update this because of the ******** wifi! Oh well.**_

_**Tell me how's this new chapter. Anywaysies, Expect tragedy on the next chappy since this is a kinda-happy-chappy. (though I haven't even started it yet XD) Please don't forget to drop some reviews, to follow and to add this to your favorite story to give me more boost! XP **_

_**See you on next chap!**_

_**Ja ne~**_


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a month since the confrontation between Kuroko and the GoM, plus Kagami. Many thing happened since that day. They also managed to explain the situation to seirin team, which they, thankfully after a few attempts of calming them (thanks to Akashi), were able to understand the situation fully. They were also able to meet and introduce themselves to Kuroko's uncle, Tsugumi. It's also been a month and great changes happened, mostly to Kuroko.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"come in" a faint voice can be heard inside a certain room

"Ohayou, Tetsuya- kun!" A cheerful voice owned by none other than Ogiwara entered the room "-oh? what are you writing?" he tilted his head in confusion

"nothing" Kuroko immediately replied as he hid the blue notebook below his pillow "Ah, Ogiwara-kun, there's a bread crumbs on your left cheek" he added before Ogiwara could ask more questions

"eh? gomen" he said while wiping his left cheek

"Are~,Where is everybody?"

*cough *cough "t-they have schools *cough *cough today" he replied with a difficulty

"Here" Ogiwara offered him a drink

"Arigatō... Ogiwara-kun, why aren't you in school today?" Kuroko asked

"Eh?, oh. I... kinda stop... just for this year..." he admitted

"Why?" Kuroko still asked even thou he knows the answer

"...someone has to look after you,.. i mean... you know" Ogiwara whispered while avoiding to meet Kuroko's gaze

"...Ogiwara-kun..."

A sound of the door opening cut their conversation. Tsugumi entered the room holding a plastic of fresh fruits and a bouquet of flower

"Oh, Tetsuya, you're awake. I bought a fresh fruits and a flowers so that this room will have more... color" he said while chuckling

"Ah, uncle good morning and thank you for the flowers and fruits" Kuroko greeted politely

"Uncle~ Ohayō!" Ogiwara greeted cheerfully

"Oh Tetsuya, before i forget, I already called Tetsuo, he told me that he'll be back here sooner than expected" Tetsuo said as he helped Kuroko to lay down on the bed

"I see" he casually said but his eyes, thou dull, is glinting with happiness and excitement

"Woah! Uncle, please tell him to bring many souvenirs!" Ogiwara excitedly said

"Hai, hai" Tsugumi replied while laughing

"Yosh!"

"Ogiwara-kun, uncle have you eaten breakfast?"

"Ah..eh- w-we could e-eat later" they stammered

"Uncle, Ogiwara-kun, please eat.." Kuroko said

"B-but-" Ogiwara was about to make an excuse but Kuroko gave them a look

"H-hai! Right away, s-sir!"

"But really, Tetsuya, someone has to look after you" Tsugumi said with a worried yet serious tone laced in his voice

"I'll just rest and there are nurses here"

"Tetsuya-kun, don't worry we'll just eat outside and be back in no time!"

"Here you go" Tsugumi said as he successfully helped Kuroko to adjust his position

"Well then, we better leave" they said as they closed the door

* * *

Tetsuo and Ogiwara was having a wonderful breakfast. They talked about many things, joking about something, laughing happily... until Tsugumi's phone rang wildly

_ Ring, ring, ring_

"Hello, Mr. Tsugumi!"a panicky voice greeted

"Y-yes?"

"Mr. Tsugumi, this is from the hospital, pl-" the voice was cut off when someone suddenly interfere

"Tsugumi- san! It's me! It's about Tetsuya-san, come quick!" The voice, they recognized as the doctor, said in a panicked tone

"Huh?! What happened?!" Tsugumi shouted making Ogiwara worry

"I'll explain when you get here, I have to go!" Then he hang up

"Let's go" Tsugumi said leaving the trash on the table

* * *

They rushed their way to the hospital. When they got there, they waited outside the emergency room as they were instructed by the assistant of the doctor. A few minutes the doctor went out from the emergency room

"Mr. Tsugumi I'm sorry f-"

"What happened to Tetsuya?!" A frantic Tsugumi asked

"Tetsuya-san's heart..." the doctor hesitated to continue, but he still said it nonetheless "his heart stopped awhile ago"

"..."

"...WHAT?!" Ogiwara, who was able to process it first, shouted

"W-what happened?!"

"After you left according to the nurse, Tetsuya-san took a rest and the next thing I know, after a few minutes the nurses are calling for me and telling me that... that Tetsuya-san's heart stopped."

"H-how... how is he?" Tsugumi asked desperately holding back his teard

"Tetsuya-san is now in his room, we mananged to save him but... he's still unconscious... and we don't know when will he wake up" the doctor sadly said

"...t-thanks.." Tsugumi muttered the only thing that crossed his mind

They slowly walked towards Kuroko's room. The doctor watched them with a heavy heart. He looked at the test results that he just got, he ran his fingers on his hair feeling frustrated

'help me Kami-sama, help me Kami-sama... Help this boy, please' he thought. He looked at the papers one more time then he clenched his other free hand feeling more determined

'I wasn't able to save Yasuko, so I have to save Tetsuya'

* * *

"How did you guys know?!" Ogiwara shouted. Ogiwara and Tsugumi had been gapping like a fish since they entered Kuroko's room. Why you ask? Because the six men, who are supposed to be in the school, are standing right in front of them still wearing their uniforms.

"ehh... how?... Akashi"

"yeah, it's Akashi"

"ask Akachin"

"the dev- Akashi"

"Dunno ask Akashicchi"

"Akashi"

All of them looked at Akashi silently wondering how did the red head knew about the emergency. Akashi just shrugged and simply replied "I just know everything"

They decided to let go of the question and looked at the "sleeping" bluenette. They frowned at the sight the first time they visited Kuroko it's just some IV and machines, but now, there are more machines and an additional oxygen mask attached to his face. He also became more paler, if that's still possible. He also became thinner, and they know how independent Kuroko is, but now, he cannot do things all by himself. He cannot stand on his own and he even can't sit all by himself. They also know that among all of them, he is the one who is suffering the most, physically and mentally. Their train of thought were broken when they heard the door opening. They looked at the direction instinctively

"How is he?!" A man asked. He has a darker shade of blue hair and the same blue eyes like Tetsuya, he just look more musculine and a little tanned compared to him. His face showed a great concern, worry, depression and tiredness making him look older than his age. The miracles plus Kagami, except Akashi who is still keeping his straight face, looked at him curiously while Ogiwara and Tsugumi smiled widely then shouted

"UNCLE/TETSUO!"

* * *

**_A/N: Nyyaaa~~ Oh it's finished already? Mah, well, there's always been a next times... Thank you very much for the follows, fave and reviews! It's so heart-warming that it makes my heart go doko-doki O/O _**

**_I already entered Tetsuo in the story well earlier than expected, so that it'll be easier for me to make it more... dramatic? I'll just see what will my magical fingers do XD Ahh, I already put Tetsu-chan into "sleep" i'm such a cruel writer XP_**

**_Also sorry for the little delay of this chapter... Teehee, please leave a review, follow and fave this and you know all that stuff.._**

**_Bye Bye~_**


End file.
